codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Suzanne Hertz
Suzanne Hertz, known by the students as Mrs. Hertz or Ms. Hertz and by Jim as Suzanne, is the science and homeroom teacher at Kadic. She also replaces Franz Hopper as a science teacher. She usually does a lot of experiments with her students, most of which either help them against X.A.N.A.'s attack. She is shown to have a sense of humor. Jim Morales, the PE teacher and campus supervisor, is shown to have a crush on her in the second season. Biography Season 1 Ms. Hertz first appeared in the episode Seeing Is Believing where she was doing a presentation to the class on the nuclear power plant that was being built on the other side of the town. When the nuclear reactor is shown to be malfuncting the plant's manager is shown to be discussing the problem with ms.hertz implying that she may done work at a nuclear power plant. Ms.Hertz is present at the school when Yumi tries to warn everyone about the reactor about to explode due to an overload of electrictiy. Ms. Hertz is shown in The Robots, demonstating a new screw driver that cut through titanium. In Zero Gravity Zone, Ms. Hertz is shown experimenting the lab when X.A.N.A. lauches his Zero-gravity attack, on the school. Ms. Hertz made a brief appearance in End of Take. She is show teaching the class. In Satellite, Ms. Hertz takes away all of the students' phones when they go off in class. she is later seen discussing the matter with Mr. Delmas and Jim. it is hinted here that she and Jim are Mr. Delma's advisers. Ms. Hertz is later shown in Laughing Fit where she is teaching the class about laughing gas, by demonstating it on herself. Ms. Hertz explains to the class how the effects of laughing gasses can be stopped by drinking water. She is later seen attending the school play, and is affected by X.A.N.A.'s laughing gas attack. Personality and Appearance In regards to physical appearance and voice, she usually looks and sounds like a woman in her sixties. In Code Lyoko, her hair is gray and frizzy but in Code Lyoko Evolution, her hair is brown, straight and shoulder-length. Ms. Hertz believes that Jeremie and Herb are two of her best students and Ulrich and Odd as two of her worst. Appearances Season One *Seeing Is Believing (debut appearance) *End of Take *Satellite *Laughing Fit *Amnesia *The Robots *Zero Gravity Zone *Rock Bottom? Season Two *New Order *Final Mix *Marabounta *Cold War (mentioned) *The Key Season Three *Lyoko Minus One *The Pretender *Nobody in Particular Season Four *Double Take *The Lake *Hot Shower *Wrong Exposure (mentioned) Code Lyoko Evolution *Spectromania *Chaos at Kadic Trivia *In Satellite, it is revealed that she is also a member of the Administrative Staff. *In Cold War, even though it wasn't shown, Mrs. Hertz took some of the children into the basement level of the Science Building. *It is revealed in Wrong Exposure that Mrs. Hertz replaced Franz Hopper as the Kadic science teacher after Franz Hopper's disappearance. *It is revealed in Lyoko Minus One and The Lake that Suzanne loves nature; her favorite thing about Earth is forests, and she is especially concerned about the effects pollution would someday have on them and all life. In The Lake, she also gives a short but passionate speech about the island that she, Jim, and the children will be camping in for the weekend, calling it their "home" and "a true Garden of Eden". Because of her love of nature, a few fans have casually called her the Queen of Green. *Sometimes, Suzanne is drawn without the crow's feet behind her eyes and the wrinkles beside her mouth, making her face look younger. In the beginning scene of Nobody in Particular, her usual "old lady" inflections in her voice disappeared too, but only for a sentence or two. *Though she claimed to be dating someone else, Jim has feelings for Suzanne; it has been shown that she, too, gets a bit flirty with him at times. Although Jim is attracted to her, she appears to have a relationship with an unseen character named Pédro. It can also be argued that she may just be lying about this relationship in order to get Jim jealous, and is probably waiting to tell him the truth. It's unknown if he still has feelings for her in Evolution. *Suzanne is a member of the Council of Representatives, along with Jim, Jean-Pierre, and Odd. *In the actual canon, Suzanne has a mixed attitude towards her students. As an example of her positive side, she is usually kind to them during emergencies and field trips. But, as an example of her despotic side, there are examples of the children causing her a lot of stress, an example being in Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity when she states that she is having nightmares because of her students. *In Nobody in Particular, it was shown that she doesn't know how to ballroom dance, and needed lessons. Specifically, she needed Argentine Tango. *Her French voice actress was Nathalie Stas. *In Evolution, Suzanne is portrayed by Sophie Fern. Instead of gray hair like in the first four animated seasons, she has brown hair. *Many of X.A.N.A.'s attacks in season 1 were based on subjects she was teaching to Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd and others in their class. Gallery Code Lyoko Secondaires_0195.jpg|Getting onto the students for not paying attention. 2 odd's greasy hair stuff.png|In Amnesia. Hot shower.jpg|Talking with Jim and Yumi. Seeing is Believing Electric Problems.gif|Seen in Season 1. 3 ms hertz takes up diy.png|Working on something.. Secondaires 0962.jpg|She loves nature as seen in The Lake. Secondaires 0334.jpg|Teaching the class in Season 1. 1 mrs hertz laughing.png|Teaching the class in Laughing Fit. A Great Day Odd teaches the class image 1.png|Odd decides to teach the class for once. Odd 0024.jpg|Teaching the students about ants in Marabounta. Secondaires 0969.jpg|Jim trying to wake an unconscious Suzanne. Secondaires 0701.jpg|Wanting "Jim" to teach her how to dance as seen in Nobody in Particular. Evolution Rivalry1|In Evolution. Bandicam 2013-03-17 00-05-40-976.jpg|Teaching the class in Evolution. hertz_fougere.jpg ca:Suzanne Hertz es:Suzanne Hertz fi:Suzanne Hertz fr:Suzanne Hertz gl:Suzanne Hertz it:Suzanne Hertz pl:Suzanne Hertz pt:Suzanne Hertz Category:Characters Category:Faculty Category:Females Category:Kadic Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Minor characters Category:Suzanne Hertz